TheThree Gifts
by AwesomeNinjaBoss
Summary: kyuubi ggives naruto three gifts


**Disclamer: i do not own naruto. I just own this fanfiction! If if did own naruto, then naruto wouldn't act so stupid and be so weak. I mean really, He's the holder of the nine tailed fox. You'd think that they'ed train him before he entered the academy. Espeacially since Sarutobi knew who his father and mother where.**

A little blond kid that looks to be around the age of 5 is currently staggering down an ally way with cuts all over his body, not knowing that it is leading him to a dead-in. The crowd behind him, began screaming insults. "Die you filthy demon." "Kill the demon spawn."

The so called 'demon' looks up with tears streaming down his face, mixe with blood splutters out fearfully," W-Why?""Why a-are you hurting me, i-i didn't do a-anything." A man walks forward from the crowd, and kicks the boy in the face. A crounch sound was heard as the foot connected. The 'demon' flew into a wall from the froce of the kick. He turns around tp face the crowd and speaks. "To night we kill this abomanation that has plagued us for so long!" He pauses as the croud roars its approval. He then speaks again. "Let us finish what the fourth started!"

As he begins to step forward, a kunai lodges itself in his neck and drop to the ground blood spilling out. 12 ANBU jump down from the roof tops along with the Hokage. "ANBU, TAKE THESE FLITH TO IBIKI AND TELL HIM TO TAKE HIS SWEET TIME!" ordered the terrifyingly angery old man. "hai Hokage-sama." An ANBU with an neko mask walks forward carrying the boy and sets him gentaly on the ground. "o-ojisan?" the blond haired boy whispers. "Yes naruto, its me." says the old hokage in a tired voice. Naruto then smiles, but falls unconcious due to blood loss. "Get him to the hospital. Now."

_3 Days Later _

Naruto slowly opens his eyes as he sees very, familier white walls. he frowns in thought, '_hmm, white walls. i must be at the hostpital again.' _He then goes into his mindscape, which looks like a sewer with ankle deep water. he begins walking down a random hallway, they all lead to the same place. About 3 minutes later, a large gate with a seal on it apears. Inside you could see 2 giant, red eyes staring at him**."Come closer boy!" **rumbled a deep voice. He slowely walks up to the cage when a clawed hand shoots out at him. Naruto dropped to the ground as a claw narrowly misses. **"you have great reflexes kit, but i will not have such a weak and pitiful container when he holds the strongest of the nine bijuu." **

Naruto sighs. it was always like this. He would enter his mindscape and then duck to avoid having his head loped off from a claw. "Kyuubi, i want to be stronger but oji-san said i cant learn untill i enroll in the academy." **"i will give you three gifts that will make you become a legend, but they have a price." **"What's the price kyuubi?" asks naruto.** "Well, its more like three prices but they are minor. One, you have to get rid of that orange monstrousity and wear something... 'hip'." **Spoke the Kyuubi** " Two, stop being so loud and annoying and start being calm and normal." **roard the hypicritical red fox. **"Finally the last price. you must tear off halfm of the seal. it will allow me to hear see and feel the things you do, i mean its really boring in here."**

Naruto thinks for a moment but then sighs and agrees. "Fine, now what are the gifts you are going to give me?" asked naruto in an excited voice./**"the first gift is a doujutsu. Its an enhancment of the sharingan. It can disable other kekkie genkei, copy jutsu and gain the magegenko sharingan."** Naruto stared wide-eyed "WOW!" exclamed naruto. **"QUIET BOY!" **roared the fox, **"now the second gift is having full control over three elements of your choice." " Finally the last gift is a bundle. You'll get a little taller, you'll have enhanced healing, enhanced strength, hardend skin and enhanced speed." **The kyuubi then spoke in a normal voice. **"Hey kit, i need to tell you something. My real name is kurama." **After a few moments, naruto decided the elements he wanted. "Hey Kyu-Kurama, i want the elements to be wind, earth and water." **"It shall be done kit. Oh and this will hurt like hell!" **Spoke kurama with an ear splitting grin, or what look like one. He then proceded to eject naruto from his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes for a second time that then felt a burning/tearing sensation all over his body. The pain then intensified Causing him to scream in pain. Outside the door, the gaurds heard the scream but put up a privacy jutsu so no one could hear it. After all, why would they want to help the 'demon'. to them, he deserved the pain and more.

For 1 hour the pain would stop and then intensify tenfold. hge tried to blackout but the pain woke him back up. He had never felt this kind of pain before. Finally the pain stopped and he let out a whimpered cry. His face scrounched up in thought as he wonderec why no one has helped him yet. _'Why? Why hasn't anyone come to help me?' __**"**_**Because kit, they dont care about you. Not even the Hokage." **Naruto scowled at that. '_Yes he does he even gave me my own appartment_.' **"Kit, he's the Hokage, he can get you any house or apartment thats in nice quality instead of the shitty one he gave you. and have you ever wondered why he doesnt do anything harsh to the people who harm you?" **His face started to scrounch up in thought before tears made their way from the sides of his eye's. _'O-Oji-san, why, i thought he cared.' _**"Look kit, i think it will be better if you leave the village An-" **'WHAT!' naruto screamed in his mind. _'If i leave the village, i would be killed the second i leave fire country!'_** "Kit kit calm down, i didnt say we were leaving now. we leave after you pass the Genin exams." spoke kurama in an angered tone. "This way we have time to train you with your abilities." **'_Okay kurama, we'll do it your way.'_

_**TIMESKIP 4 YEARS**_

In those four years, naruto activated his enhanced sharingan and mastered his wind and water abilities, while looking like an idiot in class to throw off suspicion.

Naruto was asleep. Again. He played his role as the dobe (Dead-Last) of the class. Hell, he even madea fake rivalry with sasuke uchiha. He convinced everyone that he liked the annoying pink banshee/fangirl, sakura haruno and even allowed her to hit him to be more convincing. Iruka, who still hated naruto because his parents died in the kyuubi attack, threw an eraser at him. Naruto lazyly caught the eraser and dropped it on the floor. Iruka fumed, but then he thought of a way to embaress him. "Naruto, what was the first main ability?" "Um... That wood thingy?" Asked/said naruto. "No, i meant the actual name. can you really be this stupid?" mocked iruka while the whole class laughed at naruto. "Ha, at least im not a no skilled chunin working as a teacher!" retorted naruto, won then smirked. Iruka was red with anger, he pulled out a kunai and started to charge naruto untill mizuki's voice kicked in. "Now now iruka, you know you cant fight with a student." iruka frowned but put away his kunai. "Alright class, no school for tommorow." the class cheered.

Naruto got up and started walking to the door when he heard sakura say, "hey sasuke-kun, will you go on a date with me" she asked with a hopeful voice. "no." spoke sasuke in a cold tone and left her standing there. '_Too good of an oppertunity here.' _"Hey sakura-chan, ill go on a date with you!" yelled naruto in an overly cheerful voice. "eww, no way you Baka. why would anyone want to date you. Your just stopping me from getting the love of my life!" Screeched the bansh- i mean sakura after she hit naruto on the head. ino spoke up and said, "Hey Forehead girl, everyone knows that sasuke loves me!" The two then started screeching at each other, throwing insults, and then ended up in a fight where they nocked each other out.

_1 hour later_

Naruto was walking down the streat when he passed by a weapon shop. He had kurama put a high powered henge on him and then walked into the shop. The owner saw him but he felt something off about the kid so he made a hand sign and yelled "KAI!" When nothing happend ( To naruto's relief ) The owner chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry about that, but welcome to my store." Naruto frowned but nodded. he browsed the the wares for a few minutes untill he found a violen. "sir, why is this fine violen here?" Questioned naruto. "Ah, that good sir is a battle violen. It's user can launch ninjutsu and genjutsu." "How much do they cost?" asked naruto. "1,400 yen." (I don't know how much 1 yen is so im making it up) Naruto proceeded to hand over the money and walked out of the shop after buying an extra 100 pounds of weights for each limb.

_**Timeskip 4 years**_

Naruto is now 13 and is taking the genin exams again. For the third time. After failing the first Two on purpose because of traing, he decided to pass this one. during the last 4 years, he mastered his earth abilities learned and became proficient in using the violen, and he got his inheritence.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naruto was laying in bed, taking a break in training when kurama pulled him into his mindscape. __**"Hey kit, i think it's about time we go get your inheritence."**__ Confused, naruto asks, "What inheritence?" __**"from your mother and father kit, minato Namikaze and Kushina uzumaki." **__Naruto was oddly quiet for a time before a sad smile apeared on his face and whispered, " so that's why he chose me." He then shook his head and exited his mindscape to go to the Hokage._

_Naruto, as usual jumped through the hokages window, breaking it in the process. He turned to the hokage who said, "Ah! Naruto-kun, what are you here for?" "...My inheritence." The old man was quiet for a moment before answering. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Cut the shit old man, You know that my mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Minato Namikaze." naruto growled out. Sarutobi went pale but said, "Im sorry naruto but i can't give you your inheritence." naruto glared but then he anounced his thoughts. "So, you would really say no to the one person who holds the strongest bijuu that has bad history with konoha?" "Are you threatining me naruto?"Questioned the old hokage with a frown. "No, im not threatining the hokage. Im just making a simple statement about what would happen if the kyuubi somehow got out of the seal." annswered naruto with a slight grin. The hokage finally decided not to call on his bluff, knowing about how naruto's childhood was. "fine!" growle out the angry hokage. "Let me get your inheritence." he then walked off to the sicret room and came back three minutes later. Naruto takes the two large scroll. "It's a pleasure doing business with you." And he jumps through anotgher window,breaking it to get out._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

'Ha,I still remember how pale he looked.' Mentaly laughed naruto. 'Kurama, where will we go after tommorow?' **"I think you should go to mizugakure kit, because your mastery over water. If you go to suna, thin You might be caught because of the leaf's alliance with them. and finally earth country still hates your father, which will lead them to hate you." **(I only based where he would go on his elemental mastery. erth and wind were out so i chose water)]

'Night kurama.'

**"Whatever."**

'Dick!' thought naruto.

**"Well fuck you too!" roared kurama.**

_Genin Exams_

Naruto walks up to the academys door when he heard kiba yell out, "yo naruto, are planning any pranks today?" he asked in a very hopefull voice. Naruto sighs, "No kiba, im not." "Damn!" kiba mutters.

They proceeded to walk through the academy and through the classroom door, he immedietly put his idiotic mask on. He walked down the row and sat next to hinata hyuuga, who immedietly blushed and started poking her fingers together. Iruka walked up to the front of the class and announced," Alright, to those of you who came here, the first test will be a written test.(same as the the real naruto, so skiping that) next was the tthrowing test. Naruto made 5 hit. and finally came the jutsu portion.

Naruto sat patiently, waiting for his turn as people were called to go up. finally, he heard his name. he walked up to his sensei's who said," You must do a perfect henge of mizuki." A few edconds later, naruto was henged perfectly, and then released the henge. "Hmm, ok, switch yourself with any other object in this room." Again, naruto did so. Mizuki growled out," Naruto, pleae perform a perfect bushin. Naruto grinned wickedly but yelled "kage bushin!" two perfect clones popped out. mizuki quickly put a gengutsu on one to make it look dead. Naruto frownd but made sa handsign and yelled "Kai!" The dead clone was revealed to be alive. "Mizuki!" naruto growled out. "Care to explain why you put a genjutsu on my test?" he asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, you don't deserve to be a ninja you damn filthy demon!" yelled mizuki while glaring angerly at him.

Naruto instantly apeared behind him and said," The hokage may not follow his own law but i will." Mizuki paled. "W-what are y-you going to do about it d-demon?" he stuttered

Naruto didnt say but he just smiled. An evil smile that made him cringe. Iruka cleared his throat befor talking. "Well naruto, it looks like you pass. Here's you hitai." naruto tied it to his arm and sat next to hinata.

Iruka walked to the front and said in an happy tone, "Congargulations to those of you who passed!" He then continued. "Come back tommorow for team placements.

Naruto got up and turned when sasuke grabed his arm. "Hey dobe, how did you get that speed?"

"by working hard Teme!" naruto said sasuke growled. " Dobe, I deserve it more then you, im an uchiha, an elite!" Yelled sasuke in an arrogent tone while his fangirls cheered him on.

"Ha, fuck off sasuke, you haven't even activated your sharingan yet!" Laughed naruto. He suddenly dodged a fist from sasuke.

"My my, did i make you mad sasuke-chan?" asked naruto as he dodged another pounch

"Stay still dobe so i can hit you!" Screamed sasuke in his rage. "Your just a clanless orphan because your pathetic parents didn't love you! Your mom was probably a whore! exlaimed sasuke in an cocky aditude.

Naruto stopped, his head bowed down. his hair coverd his face before the wind picked up. naruto slowly looked up at sasuke, his enhanced sharingan activated. The wind span faster and faster when water was apearing out of thin air, mixing with the wind, making it look like a hurrican. Earth suddenly caracked and shot up in a wide circle trapping sasuke with him.

Sasuke, frightened, looked into naruto's eye's and asked "H-how do youm h-have t-t-the sharingan?"

"If your going to die i a fe moments the you dont need to know." naruto growled. He disapeared. sasuke frantically looked around, trying to find hime when he was flung into a wall making an indention. naruto then grabbed him and threw him high into the air before apearing above him withropkick, slamming his foot into sasukes face breaking his nose. Sasuke shot at the round, at very high speeds.

Just as he neared tghe ground, an ANBU caught him while a second and third turned to naruto. The second one with a neko mask said," you ae to come with us to the hokage."

Naruto nodded and said," Fine yugao, ill go but dont try anything." he growled out. Said ANBU froze. "How do you know my name?" she asked carefully.

Naruto vanished before apearing behind her whispering, "I know many things Yugao-chan. it's a secret." Yugao surprisingly blushed at the chan suffix, but you couldn't see it due to the mask.

She grabbed his shoulder and shunshined to the hokage's office. when they got there, yugao saw a particular orange book in his hands. Suddenly a dark aura was felt. The hokage looked up and yelped in surprise.

"I didn't know anyone was here!" He half shouted. naruto suddenly spoke up. "Now now yugao-chan, no need to kill the old man." naruto smiled. Said ANBU put her sword away but grabbed naruto's hand. hard.

"Neko-chan, as much as i love holding your hand, could you not squeeze it so hard?" Suddenly she looked down and saw her holding his hand but decided to play along.

"Well naruto-kun, maybe w should go to your place!" She smiled wickedly. "NANI?" yelled naruto. "no no it's okay. heres fine." Yugao smirked while thinking,' Ha, i win!'

The hokage cleared his throat. "Now why are yuo and naruto-kun here?"

"aruto and sasuke uchiha ad a fight where naruto almost killed him."

With a sigh, the old hokage stood up and said," i'll have to tell the council about this. Oh, and you have to come too."

_The Council Room_

20 minutes later in the council room, naruto, yugao, and the hokage waited as everyone showed up. One particular fat counciler, laughed saying," So, hokage-sama, are you finally going to get rid of the demon?"

A kunai instantly lodged itself in his throat, making him slowly bleed out. Naruto spoke out in a cold, deadly voice. "The hokage may not follow his own laws, but i will!" Said hokage looked down in shame while tsume, the inuzuka clan head said, "Ha, i like you kid. You've got some balls!" she grinned.


End file.
